


biological terms and a bed

by scottmczall



Series: Scott Pairings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Stop obsessing.</i>” Danny slides closer to him smoothly, voice adamant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	biological terms and a bed

It’s six o’clock on the dot and Scott’s utterly convinced that one more line of anything  _remotely_  related to Biochemistry will drive him right off that imminent cliff that leads to eternal madness. His hand’s cramping after writing for almost three hours straight, and his eyes have been watering for longer than he’d consider healthy—or even just a passable okay—but he’s only gone through Metabolic Setting and Sample Biomolecules, which he  _probably_  should already have a better grasp on now, and there’s still so much to go! He’s desperate and nervous  _and_  he doesn’t know how to divide the subjects, how to divide and conqu—

“ _Stop obsessing._ ” Danny slides closer to him smoothly, voice adamant. He pulls the pen out of Scott’s hand and places it just beside his boyfriend’s notes, sighing hopelessly, “You’re gonna do well tomorrow. If you keep studying now all you’re gonna do is mix up the information you al—“

“—Ready have,” Scott interrupts him, completing the words he knows all too well, “Yeah, I get it. But I’m anxious and a little bit out of my mind now, I think.” He grimaces, looking down at the completely ink covered page, full of symbols and seemingly nonsensical smudges all around.

Danny follows his eyes, leaning forward. The boy hums and arches an eyebrow up as he drops a hand down on Scott’s stomach, just one finger sneaking under his shirt, “Yeah, seems serious… you should probably come to bed with me.” He resolutes almost flippantly, side eyeing Scott as his thumb strokes him just under the navel.

“Right.” Scott smiles openly, enjoying the touch, “Because it’ll be better for me when I take the test?”

Danny smirks, nearer now, “If I say yes, will you come to bed?” There’s a kiss dropping at the crook of Scott’s neck just as Danny says it, and a huffing laughter against it right on cue when Scott swallows a little bit harsher than he normally would.

“I don’t think there’s much you can say for me  _not_  to go to bed with you now.” Scott jokes, tilting his head as he chases Danny’s lips. He finds his temple, and that’s good enough for a chaste, awkwardly located kiss.

Danny pulls away completely after that, smiling slyly, still in a weirdly gentle way—Scott’s always wanted to know what that’s all about—and rises up on his feet, hand running up Scott’s body and pulling his arm by the biceps, going until their hands come together. “Lets go, then.” Danny’s grin positively lights up the room, shooting down a struggle that wasn’t even there.

Scott’s glad to say he doesn’t regret following.


End file.
